A well-known coated web of this type is, for example, a wrapping paper web that is used as wrapping paper for cigarettes with a low ignition propensity. The wrapping paper web includes a plurality of band layers formed by coating one side of the web with a burning inhibitor. These band layers extend across the full width of the wrapping paper web, that is, around the entire circumference of a cigarette, and are arranged at predetermined intervals in a longitudinal direction of the wrapping paper web.
According to a cigarette with a low ignition propensity, which is fabricated with the above-mentioned wrapping paper web, even if this cigarette falls on a flammable material while burning, the band layers made of the burning inhibitor decrease the chance of fire spreading to the flammable material and thus improve the safety of the cigarette.
The wrapping-paper-web manufacturing machine and method are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 below. According to Patent Document 1, a liquid burning inhibitor is intermittently applied to one side of the web while the web travels, and the band layers are thus formed. The band layers are subsequently dried, and a wrapping paper web is fabricated. More specifically, the burning inhibitor is applied onto the web in several batches to reduce wrinkles appearing in the wrapping paper web. Every time the burning inhibitor is applied, the band layer is dried.    [Patent Document 1] Kohyo No. 2004-512849